


heart beat a step, find it hard to catch my breath

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blowjobs, FaceFucking, M/M, bottom!jim is my jam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspired by a gifset of Karl Urban looking mighty fine in a mighty fine suit</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Do you like the suit?" Len rumbled, smoothing a hand up Jims shoulders to his neck, making Jim shiver as he caressed the smooth shaven skin. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Yes,” Jim breathed, hands clawing up to grasp at the thin lapels of the suit blazer. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Would you like me to fuck you in it?" Len asked, his nose cool against the delicate skin of Jims throat, nuzzling intimately as Jim moaned softly, holding Len to him as his knees trembled.</em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Yes,” Jim near enough sobbed, cock hard and throbbing in his jogging bottoms. </em></p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Ah, ah, ah," Len soothed, running a large hand up Jim’s quivering back. "But we haven’t got the time," Len pressed a gentle kiss to the understand of Jims jaw, flicking his tongue and latching on with his teeth, worrying it as he felt the skin bruise beneath his teeth.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	heart beat a step, find it hard to catch my breath

~~inspired by[this](http://captainkirkbitch.tumblr.com/post/79456446606/twofacedjanus-mckirkit-this-man-knows-how-to)  _very_  distraction gifset of karl urban in a mighty fine suit~~

~~also could be based on[this](http://captainkirkbitch.tumblr.com/post/76363594771/bones-facefucking-jim-balls-slapping-against-his-chin) anon ~~

I have a new tumblr; captainharleyquinn

_**heart beat a step, find it hard to catch my breath** _

“ _Fuck,”_

 _“_ Oh, I  _agree_ ,” Nyota sighed, absently driving an elbow into Jims side to get the man to shut his mouth. Jim didn’t even seem to notice, staring as avidly at his lover as he could, who was dressed impeccably in a handsome black suit.

"I would like to rip those trousers off of him," Jim said, voice dreamy and with no volume control. "With my  _teeth_ ,”

Pavel looked between them, cheeks flushed and confused. “I don’t understand?”

Hikaru patted him absently on the shoulder, eyes fixed very firmly away from his drooling Captain. “I’ll tell you later,”

"And look at that arse!" Jim exclaimed, cheeks flushing as he gestured wildly. 

"Steel buns," Nyota affirmed, eyes wide and shifting uncomfortably. Spock raised an eyebrow at her, cheeks burning a slight green. Jim decided he didn’t want to know.

Jim bit his lip when Len bent over to pick at a piece of lint on his suit trousers. Nyota tugged on his ear absently. Jim gasped as Len straightened, watching the play of muscles beneath the thin suit.

"Spock," Nyota said breathlessly, grabbing him by the hand. "We’re going to go have sex, right now,"

"As you wish," Spock said, voice fading abruptly as Nyota tugged him away.

"Wow," Hikaru said, raised eyebrow as the door  _whoosh_ ed closed behind the retreating couple. “That’s something I didn’t want to know,”

Jim wasn’t paying attention, staring intently at Len as the man pulled on his suit blazer, fiddling irritably at his sleek silk tie. Jim bit his lip, imagining the feel of silk around his wrists and Len pressing down on him, the suit coat flapping with Lens thrusts-

"Keptin?" Pavel said, looking at Jim with concern. "You’re looking a little flushed?"

Hikaru smirked, snagging Pavel by the wrist and tugging him out of the room. “C’mon Pasha, lets leave the Captain to his buns,”

"Oh my god," Jim screeched after them, throwing a pillow after them. "You’re the worst and I hate you,"

"Who do you hate?" 

Jim squeaked. 

"No one?"

Len raised a sceptical eyebrow, and Jim had to use to all his self-restraint not to molest Len right there and then. “Whatever you say, darlin’,”

Fuck, he brought out the  _darlin’_. Len  _knew_  the  _darlin’_  was his weakness.

Jim tried to hide his whine as Len walked around him, grabbing his communicator and slipping it into his pocket. 

"Did you just  _whine_?” Len asked, amused and bewildered in turns as he turned to stare at a flushing Jim who held his hands over his mouth. 

"No?" 

"You did, didn’t you?" Len chuckled, rough and throaty.

Jim felt his mouth go dry as Len sauntered closer, fixing his cuffs at the wrist. Jim felt all his blood go south. 

"Bo- _bones_ ,” Jim whimpered as Len pressed against him, feeling the warmth of the older man pressing in on him as Len stared down at him. 

"Do you like the suit?" Len rumbled, smoothing a hand up Jims shoulders to his neck, making Jim shiver as he caressed the smooth shaven skin. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Jim breathed, hands clawing up to grasp at the thin lapels of the suit blazer. 

"Would you like me to fuck you in it?" Len asked, his nose cool against the delicate skin of Jims throat, nuzzling intimately as Jim moaned softly, holding Len to him as his knees trembled.

“ _Yes_ ,” Jim near enough sobbed, cock hard and throbbing in his jogging bottoms. 

"Ah, ah, ah," Len soothed, running a large hand up Jim’s quivering back. "But we haven’t got the time," Len pressed a gentle kiss to the understand of Jims jaw, flicking his tongue and latching on with his teeth, worrying it as he felt the skin bruise beneath his teeth.

“ _Noo-“_  Jim whined, wiggling in Len’s arms to grasp at the older man. “Please, please- i just want your cock,” Something  _burned_ in the pit of his stomach, making him weak and needy and Jim felt his mouth salivate, licking his lips as Len bite at his neck, two thick fingers worming their way teasingly into the thick band of Jims jogging bottoms.

"I can’t fuck you," Len said regretfully, gently petting a hand through Jims hair, curving round to his jaw. "But you can still have my cock,"

“ _Please_ , Bones, please-,”

“ _Hush,_ darlin,” Len said, smiling as he shifted his blazer out of the way. Jim bit his lip, staring at the thick bulge in Lens trousers, very noticeable and making Jims mouth water.

Jim reached out with quivering fingers, wanting to feel Lens thick length in his hand, in his  _mouth_ , as his own cock twitched, leaking a wet spot on the light grey fabric.

"Ah, ah ah," Len said again, grasping Jims fingers in his own. "I distinctly remember hearing someone say they’d like to take off my clothes…with their  _teeth_ ,”

Jim flushed violently. “You-You heard?” 

"You weren’t exactly quiet, darlin’," Len rumbled, before a filthy smirk spread across his somewhat stubbled face. “But let’s see what that dirty mouth of yours can do,”

Jim bit his lip, shivering as his cock twitched, two spots of flush high on cheekbones as he slowly lowered himself to his knees. Len spread his legs slightly, enough that Jim could settle comfortably between them, bracing himself with his thighs and knees.

“Put your hands behind your back,” Len suddenly ordered, and Jim trembled as Len slowly slid a hand down Jims shaven cheek. Jim placed his trembling arms behind his back, linking his hands easily in the small of his back, resting them against the heating flesh.  “Good boy,” Len praised, and Jim felt the sudden flush of pleasure rush through him.

He eyed the thick bulge, slicking his teeth as he stared at the button and fly.

“We haven’t got all day, Jim,” Len said, and Jim lent forward slowly, burying his nose in the thick cock hidden just beneath a thin layer of fabric. He moaned desperately against it, smelling the thick musky scent of Len and the pine of his body just beneath it. Mouth salivating desperately with his want to have that thick cock in his mouth, he cached his teeth easily in the button, using his tongue to eel it from it’s placeholder.

One of Lens hand gently stroked his jaw and the strands of his hair, making Jim give a quiet snuffle at the gentle intimacy.

The zipper was somewhat harder, Jim moaning desperately, hands straining against his back, as he eeled his tongue through the fabric flap just in front of the zip. It took two times to get his teeth around the small metal of the zipper, pulling desperately.

“Good boy,” Len encouraged, voice rough and throaty. “You’re doin’ so well, darlin’,”

Jim flushed, a moan building in the back of his throat as he nosed frantically at the regulation briefs Len had adorned. “Please,” He begged. “ _Please_ ,” He wasn’t quite sure  _what_  he was begging for, whether it was to have Len down his throat or Len to fuck him.

“Use your mouth, darlin’, that’s a good boy,”

Jim whined, nuzzling desperately at the wet spot that Lens cock had leaked onto the fabric. It took a while and a slightly strange balancing act to get his teeth hooked over the band of the briefs, pulling them down over Lens harder cock.

Jim moaned, licking desperately at the erection as it came into view, smacking against his cheek lightly.

Tugging the briefs lower down with his teeth, he closed his mouth over the weeping tip, Len letting out a shout and giving and an aborted thrust that make Jim whine in the back of his throat.

“Fuck, Jim,” Len growled, the hand in jims hair balling into a fist and pulling sharply. Jim whined, high pitched and desperate.

Keeping his hands tucked in the small of his back as his cock twitched frantically, Jim sucked the head of Lens cock into his mouth, the heady thick and stretching his lips. He slicked his tongue over the underside, cheeks hollowing as he pressed himself further down. He didn’t want to go slow, his stomach roiled and the heat of his cock between his trembling thighs were too much and he just wanted Len deep down his throat, fucking his mouth.

“Jim,” Len gasped, and Jim moaned loudly, a hand slipping from the back of his neck and up to hair, tangling the long strands on top of his head. Len pulled, and Jim whined abruptly, feeling the pull of it as if it was connected straight to his cock.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Jim stared up at Len with half-lidded, fully blown eyes before sucking his cheeks in and sliding down Lens cock, feeling the weeping head forcing his tongue down. He moaned, thick and wanting, as he Len bucked against the back of his throat.

“ _Fuck_ , darlin’,” Len growled, pulling sharply as Jim buried his nose in the closely shaven curls at the base of Lens thick cock, suckling desperately as he swallowed, trying to get as close as he could. The weight of Lens cock, thick and heavy, made his own cock twitch, and Jim knew he was ruining the jogging bottoms he was wearing.

Jim pulled off with a gasp, shivering as his eyes watered, breath rasping over the sore of his throat. A string of saliva connected Lens cock and Jims lips as the man gasped, moaning desperately as Len tugged gently on his hair.

“Darlin’?” He asked, rough and throaty.

Jim stared hazily up at him, eyes blown with his slick lips swollen and red. “ _Please_ ,” He murmured, pressing his body closer in between Lens suit clad legs. “ _Please”_

“What do you want  Jimmy,” Len said, tugging on Jims hair to get him to look at him again. “Tell me what you want,”

“ _Please_ ,” Jim begged, too far gone as he tried to fight against the grip Len had against his hair to nuzzle Lens saliva wet cock. “ _Bones, please, fuck my mouth,”_

“Jim?” Len asked, fisting the blond hair and tugging his head back, staring at the wide glazed eyes. “Are you sure?”

“ _Please!”_ Jim begged, eyes watering as he tried to get his mouth back on Lens cock, licking at the string of saliva between Len and his lips.

Len slid his other hand over Jim’s throat, pressing briefly on the bobbing Adams Apple as Jim swallowed desperately before fixing themselves into the joints of Jims jaw. Jim moaned, high and desperate and Len’s cock throbbed harshly. “Keep your mouth open,”

Jim moaned softly, mouth open and obscene, licking his tongue briefly over his lips as he stared pleadingly up at Len. “Good boy, darlin’,” Len murmured, fisting his hand better in the thick blonde hair.

Jim flushed brightly, pulling against the fist in excitement as he stared up at Len with hazy, glazed eyes. The first push of cock into his mouth made his gasp, feeling the zipper bite briefly into his lips as Lens balls, thick and heavy having escaped the briefs, touched his chin.

Len grunted, hips moving as Jim whined throatily, feeling the thickness stretch his lips and settle in his throat.

“Fuck, you’re such a cockslut,” Len rumbled, feeling the tight throat swallow desperately around him. Saliva slicked Jims chin and Lenm groaned, thrusting in fully as he felt his orgasm build in the centre of his hips.

Jim moaned encouragingly, cock twitching at the name Len had tossed at him, his nearing climax making him light headed.

“That’s it,” Len growled, fisting Jims hair and making his moan before gagging on his choke as Lens cock hit the very back of his throat a little too forcefully. Feeling the constricting muscles swallow his cock, Len near enough  _howled_ , balls hitting Jims saliva wet face and the zipper biting mercilessly into Jims skin as Len came, hot and fast, down Jims desperately swallowing throat, encouraging moans vibrating against his cock.

“Maybe I should call you a  cumslut,” Len rumbled breathlessly, Jims cheeks hollowing around his oversensitive cock, the sweat damp skin of Jims flushed face glistening in the overhead light. Jim moaned desperately. “You like that?” Len asked, somewhat surprised. “Like me calling you my little cumslut?”

Jim moaned, shivering as he suckled desperately on the cock buried in his mouth, feeling he come sliding down his throat. His own trousers were uncomfortable, sticky with release and sweat.

Jim was pulled off with a gasp, lips plump and mouth obscene as Len stared down at him. “You did good, darlin’,” He said, and Jims fuzzy mind, grinned slowly.

“C’mon, on your feet,” He was told, barely hearing it through what seemed to be a foggy haze. Gentle hands smoothed down his hair, and wrapped around his waist, pulling him blearily to his feet. Suddenly expended of all energy, Jim leaned fondly into Lens side, feeling Len grope at the waist band of Jims jogging bottoms. “Let’s get you some new pants,” Len murmured affectionately, tugging down the bottoms to pool at Jims feet. “Step out, darlin’,”

Jim followed the order blearily.

“Good boy,” He was praised and fond warmth spread through him. He didn’t even register gentle fingers cleaning him, manhandling him into a pair of Lens boxers before he was tucked neatly under a cool duvet, a soft hand running through his hair.

“Bones-“ Jim asked, wonderingly.

“Yeah, Jimmy?”

“Don’t you have-,” His mind suddenly failed, yawning quietly and he decided to just nuzzle his head into Lens muscular thigh.

“I don’t actually  _need_  to be anywhere,” Len confided to a slowly dozing Jim, brushing the blond fringe from Jims sweat damp forehead.

“Hmmm” Jim hummed, groping around with his hand and smiling dazedly as he caught Lens hands with his. “Love you, Bones,” He said, nuzzling his head deeper into Lens lap.

Len laughed fondly. “Love you too, darlin’,”


End file.
